youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Darwin Watterson
Darwin Watterson is a Character from The Amazing world of Gumball Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *He is Gumball Watterson's brother and best friend, and also plays as the prime minister, but is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Darwin Watterson played Flounder in The Little Mer-Inez Darwin Watterson played Toby Turtle in Trent Hood Darwin and Gumball Watterson played Pain and Panic as Boys in Reefcules Darwin and Gumball Watterson played the Twin Lost Boys in Bugs Pan Darwin Watterson played Dr. Mendel Stromm in Spider-Cat Darwin Watterson played Stanley in Woody & Friends (Thomas & Friends) Relatives * Father - Richard Watterson * Mother - Nicole Watterson * Sister - Anais Watterson * Brother and Best Friend - Gumball Watterson * Aunt - Dory * Uncle - Marlin * Girlfriend - Carrie Gallery Snapshot 6 (6-10-2018 10-46 AM).png|Prime Minister Darwin Snapshot 4 (6-12-2018 4-04 PM).png|The Pyramid of Pachyderms Here's_Darwin_watterson_cartoon_network.png Here's_Darwin_watterson_season_3.png Here's_Darwin.png Here's_Darwin_Watterson.jpg WaltDisneyGumball41.jpg Walt Disney XD Toons Next The Amazing World Of Gumball 2017.png Walt Disney XD Toons Next The Amazing World Of Gumball 2017 2.jpg Walt Disney XD Toons Next The Amazing World Of Gumball 2016 2.png Mr Darwin.png Trivia *Darwin, being Anais's prime minister, wears prime minister's clothing. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are in The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *Since he has a family with his mother, Nicole, his father, Richard, his sister, Anais, and his best friend and brother, Gumball, Darwin has a crush on Carrie. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Characters Category:Fishes Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Orange Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Orphans Category:Funny Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Gumball Watterson X Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) Heroes Category:Barry B. Benson And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Males Category:Animals